


Possession

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo





	Possession

就像往常一样，Mendez以为自己要得手了。吸血种族的獠牙悄然冒了出来，躲藏在纠缠的酮体和氤氲的呻吟之下。温顺的生物自然不会取对方性命，尽管这次的目标实在惹他恼火。哦，胡乱的吻再一次沿着小腹向上攀来，这是个好机会，他可以在唇舌交缠之间偷偷的取一些血液过来，就像是动情而急躁的人类一样，若是对方认真计较，他就演好个给交欢冲昏头脑的热情婊子。

只是一点血而已。

今年早已不知年岁为何的血族Mendez安慰自己时常懦弱的心思。

似乎饮血还是上个星期的事。按照Tony每次的摄入量来盘算，也未免太过拮据。所以他今天会那么渴，所以他面对两个强壮的人类男性也毫无犹豫的应下，所以他扮演的娼妓在这个夜里格外放荡，而两个搭配节日打扮过的男人抓住他，扒光他，控制着他还侵犯进他的时候，Mendez只是浑浑噩噩的笑与喘。

作为一名不死族而言，Mendez总是不忍跨过那条界限。这让他吃了不少苦头，而通过肉体交易的失神间隙吸食人类血液，或许是现下唯一可行的方法。早在多少年前，出卖色相就已经是吸血鬼们惯用的手段。他们靠精致的面孔混入高级场所，靠迷人的姿态和广博的学识迷惑所谓贵族，而当最后到了床褥上，编撰的诗词往往还没来得及吟诵，羞涩而纯净的小姐们就敞开了胸脯。

听起来和他现在并不一样。

其中一个男人拉开了Mendez光裸的腿。

没关系，结果是相同的就好。

他放低了呻吟，与那个有胡茬的年轻男子焦灼的亲吻，人类血液的味道在薄薄一层皮肤下诱惑着Mendez，让他差点忘记有只火热的阴茎顶端在自己的穴口边打转。

贴在唇上的吻还是那样直接还侵略性十足，客人之一把手掐在Mendez的脖颈上，像是清楚他不会就这样窒息一样。但疼痛无法消解，他许久没有参与这样粗暴的性事了。揉搓自己两瓣臀肉的手法高明得很，竟让Mendez喘息个不停。在万圣节晚上扮作狼人的两位人类，竟然一点便宜也没让婊子吸血鬼占到。若不是这次市内供血的血源被污染，自己也不至于再次站在街头招揽顾客，又或者说是猎物。吸食了血液的吸血鬼往往敏感又兴奋。在Mendez眼中这不过一举两得。

快进来。

渴望促使吸血鬼发疯。

捏住自己胸上乳珠的手让他无助的颤抖。

“呜啊——！”

阴茎捅进穴口，几乎融化吸血鬼微凉的肌肤，他用尖叫转移对方的注意，獠牙彻底崭露面目。血，血，他想要血。只是一点点，近在咫尺的生命支撑，Mendez只需要刺破那层掩盖，就可以———

“唔！”

下颚被迅速的拿捏固定，方才与自己缠绵的男人玩味的看着他，更确切的说，看着Mendez暴露出的尖牙。此时意识到事态变化已经太迟，Mendez微小的挣脱在对方的怪力压制下无济于事。“哼...嗯唔……！呜！”天杀的，后面操进来的人竟然还在继续，Tony卡在中间动弹不得，尴尬又狼狈的任由身后男人肏干进自己体内，脸却依旧被面前的另一位不速之客掌控着。这过程羞耻还刺激，他正被奸淫期间的一切表情，羞赧的，隐忍的，难耐的，全部不露的被对方收入眼底，这其中甚至包括他的秘密，他的獠牙。

你是谁。

焦急的棕色眼睛透露着天真血族的疑问。

“天呐，真是个吸血鬼。”男人终于开口，语气似乎在故意作弄Mendez。“你说的对，Solo。万圣节总有惊喜。”

他的笑让Mendez不寒而栗。

 

“别，别这么紧张。”Walker似乎被Mendez警惕十足的模样逗乐，竟然在吸血鬼紧蹙眉头的关口上噗嗤笑出来。“我的天，你真可爱……和我们往日猎杀的那些老东西一点都不一样。”

他的语言倒是足够轻描淡写。捕捉到猎杀二字的吸血鬼迅速开始挣扎，却给后面的血猎牢牢桎梏。他饥饿多时，料不到自己竟然已经虚弱至此。“哈啊…！唔！唔嗯！”体内的阴茎在Mendez被压倒在床褥上时又开始凶猛动作。一双手滑上他的身躯直至他的胸脯，变本加厉的开始蹂躏吸血鬼的肉珠。

生理性的死者招架不了如此刺激。Tony很快就连挣扎都遗忘，被摁牢在床铺的姿态逐渐挺立起翘臀，只为迎合插入体内的巨大阴茎。“呜...！呜！不！”

“不要怎样？”身前的人再起捏上Mendez下颚，如今他意识到对方手上已经沾染多少吸血鬼的血液，顿时僵硬了身体。“别...唔...！你们想怎样...”即便如此劣势之下，Tony依旧不忘的警觉顽固倒是特别，他坚毅的神色未能保持多久，后方的人倒是热情的一把将自己拥入怀里。

“我想把你养起来。”黑发男子，他记得对方称他作 Solo，把一个个吻映在他的脸颊上。“真漂亮，还禁欲又淫荡...”言罢那性器再次狠狠顶在吸血鬼身体的深处，硕大的顶端辗过腺体，让Mendez发出失声尖叫。害怕疼痛的本性令他不自觉的流下泪来，盐水被身前的褐发血猎用舌轻巧的卷食掉。恒温动物略高的体温总让他不自觉颤抖，Solo凶狠的入侵让这虚弱的婊子双眼发黑，失神的表情显露出来，易碎的放浪美感引得August爱怜。

他咬上吸血鬼的唇，带着唇瓣细小的伤口，带着比对方凶狠许多的气势。血腥味刺激到亡灵脆弱的神经，令Mendez无法拒绝。

最为原始的欲望冲破一切束缚，他的手臂放弃了支撑转而扑上去反抱住August。施以援手的血猎欣然接受下这份香艳的献礼，“哦。”背景中恍惚有人在讽刺一般惊叹。而Mendez只是热切猛烈的吮吻猎人的双唇，他尖利的牙刺不退他，反倒将伤痛添作无伤大雅的调味。身后的那个不甘于冷落，贴心而优雅的吮吻Mendez的脖颈。

新鲜纯净的血液让Mendez回转，饿红了眼的吸血鬼越发嚣张，刺激后膨胀起的欲望也叫他大胆了起来。漂亮的娼妓贪婪的吸食着身前的血液，挺翘的臀不忘向着后面敌人讨要乞怜。方才肏得的湿液还留在那臀板和穴口处，反倒显明了他到底有多么迫不及待。

而这帮不到他。

August结束了这场即将过火的慈善，指尖作弄的花哨手势不难让Napoleon知晓含义。他的兄弟及时的退开去，即便从Mendez穴肉中拔出的手指有多么留恋。

闪着光的漂亮金丝在猎手手中显出形态，下一秒便来势汹汹的咬在吸血鬼的喉头。

“呜——！啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

他来不及尖叫。事态反转的如此快，让他前一秒还泛着潮红的脸即刻变得惨白，“原谅我不能让你恢复全盛。”Walker附在瘫倒在床褥间的吸血鬼身上，对于身下生物的挣扎视若无睹。一对沾染着自己鲜血的薄唇在他身下咫尺，Mendez不自觉的抓紧收在自己颈上的法物，勾勒着五芒星的特质器物竟然深深嵌入他的皮肤，使血液如凝脂滑在Tony惨白的皮肤之上。

“啊啊啊啊！”他停不下挣扎，疼痛驱使着Mendez哀求乞怜，“拜...拜托...啊啊啊啊！别...！喝啊！别杀...！”

挣扎很快被两双有力的手制住了。他分不清谁是谁，只是那样被压制着脸，压住了躁动的躯身，脖颈上的疼痛正慢条斯理的卡进自己的骨血，让他的尖叫失声，他的挣扎停滞。

“只一会儿。”

Solo轻松的安慰换来他平静的泪。

 

他们说到做到。颈上的束缚很快被收了回去，可疼痛难以如此消解。力竭的吸血鬼瘫倒在被褥上，吸食过血液后他的力量足够，却自觉受了一道莫名的束缚。

Napoleon将他捞起来，用指腹磨挲下对方唇瓣上残存的血印。吸血鬼精致的脸上只是失神的模样，像是饮酒的微醺，又像是被贸然叨扰后的倦怠。

他还未尝过这一双唇。

 

tbc


End file.
